The present invention relates to a postage indicium and, more specifically, a postage indicium that can be programmed to store information therein.
Currently, one can mail a letter or a package through the U.S. Postal Service (hereafter referred to as USPS) and other posts using postage stamps or postage indicia. In either case, the sender prepays for the mailing services. In using postage indicia, the sender usually uses a postage meter certified by the USPS (or the government post for other countries) to issue a postage indicium according to the weight of the mailpiece, the destination, and the chosen services. The meter will print on the indicium the paid postage amount, the indicium issuance date and location, the meter n umber, and a postal service symbol.
Current postal processing technology still contains many labor, time, and cost consuming processes for both the USPS and the sender. For example, if a metered mailpiece is damaged, the sender must submit the mailpiece envelope along with proof of the mailing to the entry post office. Forms must also be filled out by both parties before a portion of the paid amount is r e turned to the sender. Moreover, in accordance with the current practices of the USPS, the sender will not get a refund even if a time-sensitive mailpiece is not delivered within the contracted time. For example, if an overnight delivery package does not arrive the next day, the recipient must file a claim for a refund for not receiving the service specified. The sender will not receive a refund. Furthermore, the USPS currently hand enters the 5 digit ZIP code for each mailpiece to be delivered so as to produce a special bar coded label to be attached to the mailpiece. All these processes cost the mailer and the post both time and money. It is desirable to have a smart device to reliably store postal information so that the time and cost for processing mail can be reduced.
In the past, smart devices for storing postal information have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,705 (Herbert) discloses a mail item including a smart device for storing data relating to postal information. The smart device is used by a user to enter data therein and to account for postage charge used. The postal authority can also use the data recorded in the smart device to handle the mail item from a mail receiving station to its destination address and to track passage of the item to its destination. However, the smart device as disclosed does not also provide visible markings recognizable by human operators or postal processing machines, nor does it conform to the current practices by the USPS.
It is advantageous to provide a mail item, such as a new type of postage indicium, to eliminate or reduce the above-mentioned costly steps. More important, the new postage indicium, preferably, conforms to the current practices by the USPS.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an electronic indicium for postal uses wherein the indicium can be programmed to store relevant postal information and to provide visible markings recognizable by human operators and postal processing machines.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a process of cash flow between the sender and the post wherein a programmable electronic device is used for storing postal information.
The electronic indicium, according to the present invention, includes an electronic processing unit or controller, a memory and means for communicating with external devices. Preferably, the controller is powered by an external power source in a remote, or non-contacting, fashion, and the controller is capable of effecting the production of a FIM (Facer Identification Mark) symbol and a postage cancellation symbol. More specifically, it is preferable that the electronic indicium includes a Radio Frequency (RF) power pickup circuit to receive electrical power provided by an external RF source, an energy storage component, such as one or more capacitors, to energize the controller and other electronic components in the indicium when needed. Moreover, the electronic indicium includes an optical sensing unit to receive information embedded in optical signals, and an optical signal transmitter for sending out information. Preferably, the memory comprises a read/write memory to store meter number, funds for postage, data, time, type and level of services, destination and other relevant service codes, and an optional fixed-program memory to store vendor information and services. Preferably, the electronic indicium is designed to conform with the USPS requirements as specified in the Domestic Mail Manual (DMM), and it can be used in conjunction with existing postage meters and other postal processing equipment with minimal modification. For example, the postal AFCS (Automatic Facer Canceller System) unit and the postal DBCS (Delivery Bar Code Sorter) unit can be modified to include an optical sensor and an optical transmitter to read information from and write information to the indicium memory, and a RF source to activate the controller in the indicium. Also, a postage meter can be modified to include a similar optical signal transmitter and an optical sensor for establishing a two-way communication channel to communicate with the indicium, and an RF source to energize the indicium.
The present invention will become apparent upon reading the description of the drawings.